How Would you rate your pain?
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Takes place at Disneyland. Sometimes, it can be hard for Elsa to express her feelings but someone who can't quite understand emotions but tries anyway is willing to listen to her talk. First time writing for either fandom and I was inspired by a picture of Baymax hugging Elsa that I saw on DeviantArt (though I can't remember who drew it; if anyone knows, please tell me!)


How would you rate your pain

Summary: Random one shot that won't quite fit in to my upcoming Disney fanfic When the Gates Close once I realized this was going to be too different to fit into that story's world. Note that the Toons are actors in this story so if anyone's OOC, that's the reason why.

Disclaimer: Every Disney character of course, belongs to The Walt Disney Company.

Elsa could not remember exactly what had sparked her argument with Hiro Hamada. All she knew was that she had nearly frozen Hiro when he had insulted Anna for being "immature" and the inflatable being that was the teenage boy's companion had intervened before that could happen. As a result, the Snow Queen had walked off to have some time to herself as she did not want to accidentally kill him; that was something most Toons could never do in real life even if they did so in the films and TV shows they starred in when playing villains but that was all just acting either way. It was rare for one Toon to kill another for real and the blonde Toon woman did not want to lose her job for unintentionally becoming part of that rare case. Cooling down, bad as that pun is, was the best option for her at the moment until she could be in someone else's company without freezing them into ice statues.

Coming up to the Matterhorn, Elsa sat at the bottom of the mountain. Marshmallow wasn't anywhere to be seen and neither was the Yeti that most of the Cast Members had called "Harold" but there were a few maintenance crew members working to clear the track of anything that might have been on it, checking over the bobsleds, and collecting items that guests had lost on the ride to bring to Lost and Found. A few greeted her politely; she acknowledged them by saying "Hello" quietly and then letting them get back to work. Then she remembered what today actually was as snow fell around her.

As Toons, Elsa and Anna had always wanted to work in the movie industry and had gotten their big break when asked to star in a Disney feature. John Lassetter, Kristin Anderson Lopez and her husband Robert, and many of the other humans who worked at the Disney Studios were shocked when the ice powers that were demonstrated by the older sister were in fact real; they would not need to use special effects for that, which would save on budget quite a bit. It had been that day that they had accepted the offer in 2012 when their real life parents died (the movie king and queen had been played by other Toons not related to the 2 stars); coincidentally, that was to be in the script anyways but it made filming the scene where in universe, she was not allowed to attend a funeral of her own family members, even harder for Elsa to film. True, she wasn't that emotional, even offscreen, but that didn't mean she was completely emotionless. She soon came up to the basketball court on the inside of the Matterhorn, she started crying a little, not aware that anyone would hear her. She was sitting underneath the basketball net; thankfully, it looked like no one would be using it for a short while at least.

She heard soft sounds of feet shuffling and walking up the stairs slowly towards her; apparently, Hiro had asked Baymax to follow her to make sure she was okay, or maybe he had come of his own free will. It was hard to tell at this point but soon the white robot approached the female Toon who could be counted among the few Disney queens that were good.

"Hello Elsa. You seem distressed." The white robotic nurse said to her.

"It's not something you would understand." Was her reply. Elsa tried to hide the fact that she was crying.

"It is all right to cry; crying is a natural response to pain." Baymax sat down beside the Snow Queen. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Elsa was not sure how to answer that question; how could someone rate how awful it was to lose one's family members, especially when it had been due to something other than Dip, the most common thing used to kill Toons? Even two years after the fact, the emotional wounds were still fresh. "Zero for physical pain. 10 emotionally.' She finally answered after a few moments. "I apologize for nearly freezing Hiro."

"Hiro was not injured, your majesty. All is forgiven." Baymax assured her. "Do you wish to talk about your emotional distress?"

"I don't know." Elsa was glad that Baymax was indeed a good medical robot offscreen as well as onscreen in his own film. "You won't judge me for what I say, correct?"

"I will not judge you since I am not capable of doing so; this conversation will be kept confidential since you are my patient." Baymax informed her.

Thus, Elsa began the story of what the day's anniversary was. "It was so sudden and Anna and I had been looking forward to telling our actual parents all about getting the starring roles in Frozen." She finished, tears streaming down her face once more. "I'm not even sure if they would be proud of us; I didn't understand why it happened and I still don't. And what Hiro said about Anna not being mature enough to handle herself if I wasn't around, I just snapped." She briefly paused then continued. "I-I had insulted Tadashi too, saying that he must not have been a good example to Hiro if he was acting like that; we were both out of line and it would have ended in tragedy if you had not stepped in. I did not mean to do that to him." She now had tears running down her face again.

"There, there." Baymax hugged Elsa despite her attempts to push him away. He affectionately patted her head while doing so.

Elsa soon relaxed; it felt nice to hug Baymax. His hugs were just as warm as Olaf's hugs. "I-thank you Baymax. I am not completely feeling better but I can continue to talk now."

"Will talking with me improve your emotional state?" the robot questioned.

"Yes." She then continued, not having quite as many tears running down her face but still upset nonetheless. "I know Anna would have gotten defensive of me if she were in the same place and I know you are the only thing Hiro has left to remind him of his brother."

"Tadashi is here." Baymax insisted. He started the videos; they had been used in the movie and were in fact real things. Tadashi had created Baymax in "real life" so to speak and someone from the Disney Studios who was in ToonTown had happened to see them, Hiro, and Aunt Cass and thought that they would be perfect for an upcoming movie. After all, Baymax would be loved by many people due to his appearance and humans, coincidentally, had been making similar soft robot prototypes for use in their healthcare field and for other applications.

Coincidentally, despite the death scene in the movie being scripted beforehand, Tadashi had died after Big Hero 6 had been released, well, a few months afterwards anyways. "Stupid distracted driver!" Hiro had shouted loud enough for everyone to hear upon hearing the news from Aunt Cass. It had taken days for him to do anything normal and Baymax helped his co-stars as best as he could through the grieving process and he was going to help Elsa or any other Disney character who might need help with physical or emotional health problems.

Elsa hugged Baymax, feeling much better. "Thank you Baymax. I am going to go apologize to Hiro; hopefully, he will listen as well as you did."

"You are welcome your majesty. Are you satisfied with your care?" The healthcare companion asked.

"I am satisfied with my care." Elsa responded.

Baymax deactivated and the Snow Queen carried the case that held the former down the mountain to return him to his main patient and rightful owner. Hiro would probably listen and accept her apology, hopefully, and then Elsa would be able to spend some time doing sister stuff with Anna once they were able to get free time to do so; her sister was all she had left of her family as well and thus that didn't make her too different from him. Funny how things work out like that, Elsa thought to herself, looking up at the night sky as she walked towards Main Street U.S.A. to find Anna.


End file.
